Individuals who regularly engage in physical activities, such as athletes, require constant and significant feedback from many points of their bodies in order to properly function. Cephalic kinematics is one area that is important for proper body coordination and placement while performing physical activities, in fact, some believe that head movement may be the most important factor in coordinating proper body placement during physical activity. However, no system or device exists that optimizes head placement in order to maximize body coordination.